It is known that an inverse correlation between dynamic surface tension and leaf retention of agricultural spray solutions exists i.e. the lower the surface tension the better the leaf penetration (see e.g. W. Wirth, S. Storp & W. Jacobsen in Pestic. Sci. 1991, 33, 411-420: Mechanisms Controlling Leaf Retention of Agricultural Spray Solutions).
In the market, many different surface-active agents for enhancing leaf penetration by improved wetting power can be found. Usually, fatty alcohols are used as starting materials which are then converted into high alkoxylates, belonging to the class of non-ionic surfactants. Unfortunately, said surfactants show different disadvantages: While reduction of dynamic surface tension in aqueous solutions is mediocre, they reduce significantly static surface tension, but too much foam is generated in the final application. To reduce foam, branched alcohols such as isotridecanol or 3,5,5 trimethylhexanol can be used as starting materials for higher alkoxylates. Yet, such starting alcohols are not even partially based on renewable resource. Hence, they are often objected for lacking a sufficient degree of biodegradability.
Therefore, the problem underlying the present invention has been to develop new additives for agrochemical compositions, lacquers and paints based on environmental friendly renewable resources, showing                dynamic surface tension at a bubble frequency of 10 Hz at aqueous concentrations of 0.25% or lower, a maximum of 50 mN/m;        quasi-static surface tension at a bubble frequency of 0.1 Hz at aqueous concentrations of 0.25% or lower, a maximum of 40 mN/m; and        foam generation at 0.1% b.w. aqueous concentration a maximum of 150 ml (determined using a SITA foam tester R-2000).        